Catch That Butterfly
" | image = The_Backyardigans_Catch_That_Butterfly.png | number = Season 2, Episode 18 | code = 219 | airdate = August 31, 2007 (DVD) January 17, 2008 | snack = Grilled cheese sandwiches at Pablo's house | genre = Rossini comic opera | writer = Koyalee Chanda | director = Mike Shiell | music = Evan Lurie Douglas Wieselman | video = Into the Deep | previous = "News Flash" | next = "A Giant Problem"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the second season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Horses *Gilded Golden Butterfly *Common Housefly (mentioned) "It's a Wild West chase set to comic opera when Professor Pablo hires tough Stagecoach Drivers Uniqua and Tyrone to help him catch the rare Gilded Golden Butterfly." ﻿Pablo is in the backyard with a butterfly net. He is chasing after a butterfly known as the Gilded Golden Butterfly. He introduces himself to the viewer as Professor Pablo, a famous insect collector, who needs to capture this rare specimen of butterfly. He sings "The Gilded Golden Butterfly". The professor explains that he will chase it through the western United States. The backyard transforms into the Wild West. Pablo chases the butterfly on a rocky road and spots Uniqua and Tyrone riding a stagecoach powered by two horses. He calls out to them, but they do not hear. He whistles and they stop. Pablo asks for a ride. Uniqua tells him that giving others rides is their job. Pablo tells them that he has a difficult task for them: to capture the extraordinarily sneaky Gilded Golden Butterfly. Uniqua and Tyrone begin laughing uncontrollably, since they find it funny that catching a butterfly could be difficult. They sing "We're Tough" as they explain how they are the toughest stagecoach drivers in the west and could easily capture a little butterfly. Pablo spots the butterfly flying overhead and gets into the back of the stagecoach. Uniqua and Tyrone drive it up the Menacing Mountain, the steepest, rockiest mountain in the west. Pablo gets out of the stagecoach and stands on its roof, trying to catch the butterfly with his net. Uniqua tells him not to stand on the stagecoach. Pablo does not listen and falls into the stagecoach. He grumbles and leans out the window, trying to capture the butterfly from there. Uniqua and Tyrone drive up to the top of the mountain after almost falling off the ledge. They celebrate as Pablo is shown in the background chasing after the butterfly. It lands on one of the horses' noses. Pablo sneaks up on the butterfly. Uniqua and Tyrone yell to Pablo not to startle the horses, but Pablo does not hear and scares the horses. They run down the side of the mountain. Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone chase after the stagecoach. They hop into it. The horses are about to hit a large boulder but run around it. Unfortunately, the stagecoach crashes into the large rock with the professor and the stagecoach drives inside. It falls into a nearby river. Pablo sees the butterfly fluttering above him and tries to capture it with his net. Uniqua tells him to be careful in the river and sings "How Hard Can It Be?" as she asks the others how hard it could be to cross the river rapids. The stagecoach hits many rocks. Its walls fall off. Many other parts of it float away, leaving just the floor and a seat. Tyrone asks if anyone hears a loud sound. The loud sound is coming from a waterfall up ahead. Pablo jumps up, attempting to catch the butterfly, but fails. He falls down the waterfall with the stagecoach and its drivers. After falling into the river below, Uniqua and Tyrone get on land and celebrate. They then realize that the professor is not present. They spot Pablo climbing a rock wall after the butterfly. The stagecoach drivers identify the wall as the Canyon Wall of Doom. They climb the wall after Pablo. After they all reach the top, they sing "The Butterfly Hunt". They dance on top of a large rock on the edge of the canyon. The butterfly lands on the edge of the rock and causes it to fall. They all scream. The rock disintegrates into many small pebbles after reaching the ground. Pablo realizes that the butterfly has landed on his nose and... ...panics. Pablo puts the Gilded Golden Butterfly in a glass jar. Uniqua and Tyrone are glad to have finally seen the professor capture the butterfly. He then lets it free. Uniqua and Tyrone are confused. Pablo tells them that he only wanted to catch it and that a jar is no place for a butterfly as they all watch it fly into the sunset. Pablo's stomach growls. He invites the others to his house for grilled cheese sandwiches. The Wild West transforms back into the backyard as the characters sing the end song. They rush into Pablo's house for a snack. Pablo opens the previously closed door and says "Hi-ho, old chaps." He closes the door. The end credits for the episode begin. *Uniqua: Stagecoach Driver Uniqua *Pablo: Professor Pablo *Tyrone: Stagecoach Driver Tyrone *"The Gilded Golden Butterfly" *"We're Tough" *"How Hard Can It Be?" *"The Butterfly Hunt" * This is the only episode of Season 2 to only feature three characters. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2